


jettison

by ishie



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 2009, Character of Color, Fifteen Minute Ficlet, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Dr Williams more than their scheduled hour to get Grizz to admit how he's really feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jettison

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: **jettison: throw away or over, from [dictionary_wotd](http://syndicated.livejournal.com/dictionary_wotd/)
> 
> My love for Grizz and Dotcom is a burning, burning thing. Post-ep for 3x07 _Señor Macho Solo_. Part of a self-imposed 15-minute ficlet challenge and, uh, yeah. Feedback/criticism always welcomed!

It takes Dr Williams more than their scheduled hour to get Grizz to admit how he's really feeling.

"I just feel so underappreciated!" he exclaims. A tattered tissue is wadded up in his fist.

Dr Williams nods and takes some notes on his ever-present pad of paper. He does that a lot, even when no one is talking. Dotcom spent the first few sessions worrying that everything they said would eventually find its way into a tell-all autobiography or onto some thinly-veiled blind item blog, but he's worked through a lot of his trust issues in the last few years. Now, instead of worrying, he just checks the usual blogs once a week and forgets about it the rest of the time.

"It was like we weren't even sitting there!" Grizz continues.

"Yeah," Dotcom agrees. He's still working on some of his communication issues.

Dr Williams looks thoughtful. "Now, the last time we were together, you told me that you've both made some remarkable progress on maintaining the boundaries in your relationship with Tracy. Do you still feel that way?"

"I do," Grizz says. "I think we're doing what we need to do, and I've noticed that my appetite's improved, too."

"What about you, Dotcom?" the doctor asks. "Are you still having trouble with chronic food boredom?"

"No," he says. "Not really."

Dr Williams and Grizz both beam at him. It's the longest sentence he's used so far today.

"That's great news, guys. Unfortunately, we're well over time for today." He tosses his notebook back onto his desk and stands. "For next time, I'd like you both to put some thought into whether you think Tracy meant his words as you heard them, or if you heard a different meaning because of your guilt and anxiety filters."

In the Escalade, as they're driving back to the Rock, Grizz seems pretty happy. He usually does after a session with Dr Williams. Dotcom pulls the truck into a turn lane and thinks that maybe quitting Tracy's entourage wouldn't be the end of the world after all.

He hopes he'll still get to visit sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 14 January 2009, 13:18  
> Finished: 14 January 2009, 13:33


End file.
